Season 2
Season 2 aired from November 1997 until January 1999. Episodes #Episode 1 (41): Ooh, Baby, Baby (November 6, 1997) #Episode 2 (42): Raiders of the Lost Cheese (November 13, 1997) #Episode 3 (43): Look What I Made (November 20, 1997) #Episode 4 (44): Change Is in the Air (November 27, 1997) #Episode 5 (45): The Senseless Detectives (January 2, 1998) #Episode 6 (46): A Good Way to Help It (January 9, 1998) #Episode 7 (47): Dance Fever! (January 16, 1998) #Episode 8 (48): Tutter's Tiny Trip (January 23, 1998) #Episode 9 (49): Dress Up Day (January 30, 1998) #Episode 10 (50): Let's Get Interactive (March 7, 1998) #Episode 11 (51): All You Get to Know (March 14, 1998) #Episode 12 (52): I Built That! (March 21, 1998) #Episode 13 (53): The Way I Feel Today (March 28, 1998) #Episode 14 (54): Buggin' (April 6, 1998) #Episode 15 (55): You Go, Ojo! (April 13, 1998) #Episode 16 (56): It's a Mystery to Me (April 20, 1998) #Episode 17 (57): If at First You Don't Succeed… (May 11, 1998) #Episode 18 (58): All Weather Bear (May 18, 1998) #Episode 19 (59): Occupations in Woodland Valley (May 25, 1998) #Episode 20 (60): The Big Book About Us (June 2, 1998) #Episode 21 (61): Smellorama (June 9, 1998) #Episode 22 (62): Afraid Not (June 16, 1998) #Episode 23 (63): I Gotta Be Me! (June 23, 1998) #Episode 24 (64): I Was Just Thinking (June 30, 1998) #Episode 25 (65): Love is All You Need (July 8, 1998) #Episode 26 (66): Scientific Bear (July 15, 1998) #Episode 27 (67): As Different as Day and Night (July 22, 1998) #Episode 28 (68): That Healing Feeling (July 22, 1998) #Episode 29 (69): Bear's Secret Cave (July 29, 1998) #Episode 30 (70): Queen Ojo (August 6, 1998) #Episode 31 (71): Boys Will Be Boys (August 13, 1998) #Episode 32 (72): What's Mine is Yours (August 20, 1998) #Episode 33 (73): It's Sports-tastic! (August 27, 1998) #Episode 34 (74): Wish You Were Here (September 2, 1998) #Episode 35 (75): And to All a Good Night (September 9, 1998) #Episode 36 (76): Call It a Day (September 16, 1998) #Episode 37 (77): We Did It Our Way (September 23, 1998) #Episode 38 (78): What's the Story? (September 30, 1998) #Episode 39 (79): When You've Got to Go! (October 17, 1998) #Episode 40 (80): Lost and Found (October 24, 1998) #Episode 41 (81): Halloween Bear (October 31, 1998) #Episode 42 (82): Friends at Play (November 6, 1998) #Episode 43 (83): Wait for Me (November 13, 1998) #Episode 44 (84): The Best Thanksgiving Ever (November 20, 1998) #Episode 45 (85): Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun (November 27, 1998) #Episode 46 (86): Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 1 (January 16, 1999) #Episode 47 (87): Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 2 (January 16, 1999) #Episode 48 (88): It's All About You (January 23, 1999) #Episode 49 (89): A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1 (January 30, 1999) #Episode 50 (90): A Berry Bear Christmas Part 2 (January 30, 1999)